This invention pertains to apparatus for playing out information recorded on a side of a wafer-like rotary recording disk. More particularly, it pertains to such apparatus which is especially designed to handle recording disks of the type which, for dimensional stability purposes, can be deformed selectively into non-planar bodies of revolution.
As an alternative to conventional planar or flat recording disks, I have recently proposed a recording disk construction wherein the disk has a pliable or stretchable central web which is deformable into a non-planar body of revolution, such as a segment of a thin-walled sphere. Such a disk, when rotated during a playback operation, exhibits an extremely high degree of configurational stability, and thus obviates problems of wobble, vibration and flutter that characterize the performance of flat recording disks.
While it is not necessary to an understanding of the present invention to know all of the constructional nuances of such a disk, reference is made to my prior-filed copending patent application, entitled "Rotary Self-Stabilizing Data-Storage Element", mailed for filing on Nov. 30, 1979, for a further understanding of the above-mentioned recording disk proposal.
Dynamic handling of a non-planar recording disk, of the type set forth above, obviously calls for unique considerations in the kind of apparatus provided for supporting it, rotating it, deforming it, and reading information from it.
A general object of the present invention is to provide apparatus which is especially suited for handling deformable recording disks of the type outlined above.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide such apparatus which includes mechanism for supporting and rotating a disk, while at the same time deforming it into the desired non-planar body of revolution.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus of the type just outlined which further includes a specially mounted reading head which is adapted for radial tracking over the recorded surface of such a disk along a path which parallels the deformed recorded surface.
With respect to a recording disk of the type suggested, it is possible to record information on either or both sides thereof, and in a number of different formats--for example, magnetic, optical, and capacitive. Thus a still further object of the invention is to provide apparatus of the type just mentioned which is capable of playing out information from either side of such a disk, and in the appropriate format for recorded information carried on the disk.
These and other objects and advantages which are attained by the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.